


Red Hot

by bechloe_bible_49



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Kids, Bechloe babies, Cute, Cute Kids, Daughters, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Kid Fluff - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloe_bible_49/pseuds/bechloe_bible_49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe have been married for 6 years and have 2 kids together. They’ve made quite the life together out in L.A., Beca as a music produce and Chloe as an actress. What will happen when Chloe has to dye her hair for a role? How will her girls react? Just a short little drabble that popped into my head. Plus, who doesn’t love Bechloe babies? (Original Pitch Perfect Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is just a fluffy little fic I decided to write in between writing chapters for Permanently Impermanent. 
> 
> As it stands, this is a one shot. However, if I get other ideas or prompts, this universe may be added to 
> 
> As always, fav/follow and review, review, review!!!

Beca and Chloe had been married for six years. With a little push from their dear Bella sisters, the pair had finally gotten their heads out of their asses mid-way through Beca’s senior year at Barden—Chloe’s third time round—and confessed their feelings for one another during a Bella’s bonding trip. They officially became a couple some short time after that, treading carefully at first, so as to not jeopardize their friendship. Once the seal was broken though, there was no going back. 

The two were inseparable—or insufferable as Aubrey often liked to point out. But they were in love. Not that annoying puppy love most college kids claim to find with every girl or boy who so much as looks at them…but real love. Their relationship came very naturally. Having been best friends for four years before getting together, they knew so much about each other that they just seemed to fit together so perfectly. They were friends before lovers, and that had always been an important part of their relationship. It kept them honest with one another, kept them invested in each others lives, and only served to increase their connection—both emotionally and physically. 

After somewhat hastily following Beca out to L.A.—where the younger girl had an entry level job as an assistant-assistant producer lined up—Chloe quickly found a passion for acting. 

It was hard at first, attending audition after audition only to get one measly toothpaste commercial after eight months of trying. But somehow, Chloe found a local theatre that put on annual productions of classic films and Broadway shows and scored herself a regular slot with the company. She liked it; it let her both act and sing. Plus, it paid enough to keep her from entering the swirling vortex of waitressing in L.A. It was there that she was finally “discovered” by some kid producer and scored her first movie role. It wasn’t anything big, just some small indie film. But that soon progressed to larger and larger productions, until she was making a decent living as an actress. Beca always joked that of course she—the infamous movie hater—would wind up with someone whose entire livelihood revolved around the big screen. Regardless, she was always supportive of Chloe. 

Chloe wasn’t some huge star, but she was certainly well enough known that she was sometimes recognized when she and Beca went out. But then again, Beca was recognized just as often, having climbed the industry ladder herself, earning a name for herself as a respected music producer. 

In only a matter of years, the two had forged a nice life for themselves out in California. 

They were married 4 years after moving to L.A., and had begun planning for a family shortly thereafter. They were two women after all, some pre-emptive planning was necessary. And to Chloe’s surprise, Beca was actually eager to expand their little family—a little wary of her parental capabilities, but excited nonetheless. 

They welcomed their first daughter, Riley, a year later via IFV. Three years later, they again added to their family, another little girl named Lucy. And they were perfect. 

That’s where Chloe was headed now, home to her girls. 

Chloe had recently been cast as the lead in a new movie, and as part of the job, she was required to die her beautiful red locks blonde. 

She’s had to cut her hair a few times for roles, but she’s never had to dye it. And while she wasn’t opposed to the idea, she wasn’t sure how the girls would react. She and Beca had been prepping them all week for the moment Chloe came home with blonde hair, but she wasn’t sure that was enough for them to really get it. Riley seemed to understand enough, she was five after all. But then again, every time Chloe or Beca mentioned the hair issue, the five-year-old would get distracted or squirm to go play. Then there was sweet little Lucy. Lucy was still only two, so no matter how much the two women tried to prep her for the change, she probably wasn’t going to retain that information. She’d never known her mommy as anything other than a redhead, so why should she get it?

Unlocking the door to their house, Chloe shoves the door open with her shoulder, hands full with her bag and keys. The former redhead dropped her bag by the door with a thud and calls out her arrival, bracing herself for whatever reactions she may receive. 

Instantly a little body comes whizzing in front the living room, but stops dead in their tracks when their little blue eyes finally land on Chloe’s hair. 

“Mommy?” Riley asks with an adorably confused expression, slowly walking towards her mother. 

Chloe crouches down to her daughter’s level, much like one would for a frightened pup. “Hey bug”, Chloe greets warmly, motioning for Riley to come closer. 

Riley walks up a little more surely now, snuggling herself against Chloe’s torso as she inspects her mom’s new do. 

“Mommy, your hair is yellow”, Riley scrunches her nose as she continues to play with Chloe’s hair. 

“Yeah, its blonde”, Chloe can’t help but chuckle at her daughter’s choice of words. “Remember we talked about this? I had to dye my hair for work” she says slowly, reaching to brush her fingers through Riley’s own hair. Such a mother. 

Just then Chloe sees Beca come walking into the front hall, carrying Lucy on her hip. Beca and Chloe exchange a quick smile, before Chloe goes back to Riley. Beca just waits patiently against the doorway, letting Chloe do her thing and giving Lucy a moment to adjust.   
“Is it okay?” Chloe nudges Riley lightly. 

The little girl looks at Chloe with a thoughtful expression before nodding firmly, “Its pretty”, she concludes, “but now you don’t look like Lucy.” 

Chloe laughs, “It’s only temporary, don’t worry.”

Riley seems satisfied enough with that answer, wriggling out of her mothers hold and eagerly running back to her toys. 

Chloe shakes her head lightly as she watches the little girl sprint off. Apparently Barbie’s are more interesting than Chloe’s hair. 

Chloe hops up from her crouched position and walks over to her wife and youngest daughter. Lucy doesn’t appear to be as accepting as Riley though, curling into her mama’s chest with a jutted lip and suspicious eyes. 

“Look Luce, it’s mommy”, Beca whispers into the toddler’s ear, exchanging a knowing look with Chloe over the little girl’s head. 

Lucy slouches further into Beca. “No” the little girl states with so much conviction, Beca wants to laugh. “No mommy.”

Keep it together Beca, you’re in mom mode. 

“Yes it is silly”, Beca runs her fingers along Lucy’s side, making the toddler squirm from the tickles. “She just has different hair. See,” Beca pokes Chloe’s cheek repeatedly, “Mommy”.

Swatting Beca’s hand away, Chloe reaches out to pick Lucy from Beca’s arms. “Come here sweetie.” The toddler reluctantly allows herself to be transferred between women, though there’s really nothing she could do to prevent it anyways. 

Maybe it’s Chloe’s smell or the familiar hold of her mother’s arms, but Lucy finally seems to relax a little. She tentatively reaches up to touch a loose strange of Chloe’s hair, alternating between inspecting the blonde hair and Chloe’s face trying to confirm it really is her mom. 

“It’s still me bug”, Chloe say softly, nudging Lucy’s cheek with her nose. 

“No mommy”, Lucy shakes her head, pointing to Chloe’s hair, “Mommy, red”. 

“Yeah, that’s right. I have red hair like you. But mommy had to change it for work, okay?”

“No”, Lucy whines, apparently very put off by Chloe’s change in hair color. 

“No? You don’t like it”, Chloe asks shifting Lucy to the other hip.

“No”, Lucy pouts, burying her face into Chloe’s neck

“Aww”, Chloe sooths, laughing slightly at her baby’s complaint. “It’s okay Luce. I’ll change it back in a little bit. Don’t worry.” Chloe rubs Lucy’s back soothingly. 

“Well I like it”, Beca finally pipes up, leaning in to peck Chloe’s lips. And she does like it…but she’s also hoping her vocalization of such feelings will maybe sway Lucy to come around too. 

“Thanks babe”, Chloe smiles back appreciatively, as Beca watches Chloe cuddle Lucy in closer. “It’s only for three months.” 

“So five”, Beca teases, knowing full well that any timeline production sets will likely end up taking almost twice as long. 

Chloe just rolls her eyes with a quirked smile and walks off to go start dinner, whispering to Lucy as she goes. 

XXX

After dinner, Chloe settles herself on the living room sofa with her laptop perched on her lap as she scrolls through her schedule for the week. She feels the couch dip as Beca plops herself down next to her wife, the girls occupied with their toys in the next room. 

“Whatcha doing”, Beca probes, scooting against her wife and placing a quick kiss to Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Schedule”, Chloe says simple, pointing to her screen, which was jam packed with a bevy of work obligations and the girl’s events for the week. 

Beca shifted uncomfortably next to Chloe, feeling something vibrating incessantly beneath her. Wedging her hand between their two bodies, Beca finally grasps the offending object and pulls out Chloe’s buzzing phone. Beca glances at the screen, wondering who could be bothering Chloe right now and so persistently, only to be met with a seemingly endless feed of social media notifications. 

“Dude, it’s like your phone is having a seizure”, the brunette says, mesmerized by the hundreds of notifications coming in, and having no idea why.

“Oh, yeah”, Chloe says, gaze still locked on her computer, “I posted a picture of my hair. Apparently it’s good press for the movie or something.”

“Who knew you were so popular”, Beca nudges her wife in the ribs. 

Chloe shoots Beca an unimpressed glare and a silent “ha ha”.

“Uh oh. Aubrey’s texting you”, Beca’s eyes widen and brows shoot up. “She sounds mad.”

“What? Why?” Chloe reaches out to grab her phone from Beca’s hand. 

“What bugs crawled up her ass this time?” 

“Beca!” Chloe scolds with a swift whack to Beca’s arm. “Children. Other room.” Chloe emphasizes. 

Beca just shrugs it off. They are her kids after all, they might as well get used to it now. Don’t tell Chloe that. 

“She’s mad I didn’t give her a preview before posting the pic”, Chloe informs, typing out a response to her friend. 

“She’s probably just pissed you can wear blonde better”, Beca jokes, this time retreating into a defensive position as soon as the quip leaves her lips. 

“Hush. I’ll skype her after”, Chloe resolves, putting her phone on silent and tossing it onto the coffee table. 

Suddenly they hear a small crashing noise and Lucy’s wails fill the house. 

“I didn’t do it!” Riley instantly follows. 

XXX

Later, while Beca is getting the girls ready for bed, Chloe takes a second to Skype with Aubrey. She sets herself up at the kitchen island with her laptop and waits for the blonde—other blonde?—to log on. 

As soon as Aubrey’s picture comes through, Chloe’s ears are assaulted by a high pitched, “Chloe Elizabeth Beale! What the aca-hell?!”

Grimacing at her friend’s volume, Chloe quickly jumps to hit the speaker button on her computer, knocking it down a few pegs. “I told you I was dyeing it Bree. Relax”, Chloe offers, feeling like a teenager again and having to defend herself against her mom’s scoldings.

“Yeah, and then you are supposed to show me before the world gets to see. That’s basic best friend code!” Aubrey’s hands flail wildly across the screen. 

“Oh my God, chill”, Chloe breathes, sufficiently used to her friend’s dramatics. “My publicist wanted me to post a picture. I honestly didn’t even think about it. I’m sorry”, she says earnestly. “I’ll send you a picture when I dye it back. Happy?” she probes, wiggling her eyebrows as she waits for Aubrey’s resolve to crack.

“Too little to late, Chloe”, Aubrey grumbles back. “…It looks nice though”, she adds in a much softer tone. 

“Thanks. It spooked Lucy a bit at first.”

“She’s two”, Aubrey states bluntly. “She wont even notice by tomorrow morning.” 

“True…Maybe now I’ll finally be allowed a different princess besides Ariel when we play dress up?” Chloe chuckles. Aubrey laughs at that too, because Lucy is very demanding when it comes to dress up. 

“Don’t even think about stealing Cinderella from me”, she warns through the screen. “That position is reserved for a natural blonde.”

“Aubrey, I’ve known you for years. Who do you think you’re fooling?” 

“They are highlights!” she squawks.

Before Chloe can argue with her, Riley comes padding into the kitchen, clad in a pair of Candyland pyjamas and looking seriously ready for bed. 

“Hold on Bree” Chloe instructs, turning her attention over to the little brunette. “What’s up baby?”

“Can I have some water?” she asks, walking up to the counter and reaching up to hold the edge of the counter with both hands and resting her cheek against the cool cabinet.

“Yep”, Chloe hops of off her chair. “I’ll be right back”, she tells Aubrey before disappearing out of camera-range. Aubrey nods, waiting for Chloe to return. She can hear the clatter of cabinets, as Chloe grabs one of the girl’s plastic ups and fills it half way with water for her daughter. Beca and Chloe generally try to restrict fluids before bed as much as possible, but Riley’s pretty big now…and if she’s thirsty, she’s thirsty. 

“Here, come say hi to Aunt Aubrey”, Chloe instructs, placing the cup beside her computer and sliding back into her seat. Riley follows Chloe around the island and back to her previous position, allowing her mom to lift her up and sit her on her lap. 

“Hi Aunt Bree”, Riley greets with a tired smile, reaching for her cup and taking a big glug from her drink.   
“Hey sweetheart”, Aubrey waves back. 

“Did you see mommy’s hair?” the five-year-old asks, as if Aubrey can’t see them through the camera right now. 

“Yes, I did”, Aubrey nods, holding back a small chuckle. “It looks very nice, huh?”

“Mmhmm”, Riley hums in agreement, exhaustion clearly overcoming her small body. “It’s like yours”, she says to her aunt. 

“Yeah.”

“Will you do mine next?” Riley asks innocently, craning her neck to look up at Chloe. Ahh the five-year-old mind. 

“Maybe”, Chloe shrugs, plucking the cup from Riley’s hands and placing back on the counter. “We’ll see”, she offers, knowing full well it really isn’t up to her. 

“But I think you and mama are holding down the brown fort just fine without me. Don’t you think?” Chloe plays along, brushing some hair out of Riley’s face. Chloe may have given birth to Riley—and Lucy as well—but Riley had been graced with Beca’s—well their donor’s—beautiful brown locks, while Lucy got Chloe’s red. 

“Yeah”, Riley yawns. “Lucy would be all alone.”

“Yeah”, Chloe places a kiss to the top of Riley’s head. 

“Alright”, Chloe sits up a little, shifting Riley on her lap. “I have to get this one to bed. I’ll text you tomorrow” she says back into the camera. 

“Okay, bye. Love you”, Aubrey waves goodnight. “Bye Riley”.

Riley offers a meek wave to her aunt, sinking further against her mom. 

“Love you too”, Chloe shoots back before logging off and shutting her laptop closed. 

“Come on Ry”, Chloe heaves the little girl into her arms, “Off to bed.”

XXX

“Urrgghh”, Beca groans, flopping face first onto hers and Chloe’s king size bed. “Why do children hate sleep? Sleep is good. Sleep is great”, she huffs into the mattress. 

Lucy was infamously bad at bedtime. Riley usually passed out after a quick story or song, but Lucy just seems to grow more and more energetic as the night wound on. And the issue was only made worse by Lucy’s graduation to a proper bed, Beca and Chloe no longer able to rely on the confines of a crib to keep her in place. That now meant that one of them always had to stay and read her story upon story or simply sit with her until the little one finally calmed down enough to doze off for good. And tonight Beca drew the short straw. 

Chloe emerges from the pair’s ensuite bathroom, teeth freshly bushed and face washed, to see her wife groaning into their bed. Chloe proceeds to crawl onto her side of the bed and under the covers next to Beca, completely unfazed by the brunette’s theatrics. 

Beca soon follows suite, scrambling up the bed army-style to tuck her herself under the covers next to Chloe. The younger girl reaches an arm out over her end table to flip the lights off and double check the alarm for tomorrow morning. Seeing the little red light on the digital clock confirming Chloe had in fact remembered to set the alarm earlier, Beca rolls back to situate herself in bed facing her wife. Chloe’s mirroring her position, lying on her side so that their noses are almost touching. 

The brunette slides a hand up from under the covers to softly brush some of Chloe’s newly dyed hair behind her ear. “I really do like it”, Beca offers sincerely, earning an appreciative grin in return. 

Chloe had been surprised at how much she herself actually liked the new look. She thought it matched her skin tone and eyes nicely, and wasn’t nearly as dramatic as she had thought it may be. But still, regardless of how she felt, it was still nice to hear from someone else. Specifically, Beca, since the tiny brunette had said many times over the years just how much she loved Chloe’s natural red hair. “I’m not sure anything would look bad on you, but still. Damn two-year-old doesn’t know what she’s talking about”, Beca snorts. “I think its fucking sexy.”

“Well I’m glad our toddler didn’t immediately jump to call it sexy”, Chloe giggles with a raised brow. “You know you can’t call me ‘Red’ now, right?” she taunts, shifting so that she’s cuddled up closer to Beca, legs now intertwined with one another. 

“Just watch me Red.”

Chloe smiles brightly, her baby blue’s lighting up the dark room. 

“Now, tell me Mrs. Beale, does the carpet match the drapes?” Beca questions in mock seriousness. 

Chloe rolls her eyes, but decides to play along anyways. God, she was married to a cornball. “I don’t know Mrs. Mitchell, why don’t you find out for yourself?” she grins, quickly using their tangled limbs as leverage to roll on top of Beca and capture her lips in a searing kiss. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It didn’t matter to Beca what Chloe’s hair color was or how long they’d been together. To her, Chloe would always be the most amazingly beautiful woman inside and out. Her fire didn’t blaze from her hair, but from her heart. And that’s not something that can be diluted with dye.


End file.
